charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
The third season of Charmed began airing on October 5, 2000, on The WB. Airing on Thursdays at 9 P.M., the season consisted of 22 episodes and concluded its airing on May 17, 2001. This is the last season to feature original cast member Shannen Doherty, as she left the series at the end of the season. Charmed: The Complete Third Season was released in a six-disc box set on November 15, 2005, and later in a complete collection on November 18, 2008. DVD summary Three times is a charm! This season has three times the power, as well as all of the supernatural thrills and excitement, as The Charmed Ones -- Prue (Shannen Doherty), Piper (Holly Marie Combs) and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) -- deal with being modern-day witches. How could life get any more complicated for the Halliwell sisters? One learns that her greatest love is also her greatest enemy; another defies The Powers That Be to marry; and tragedy unexpectedly befalls the third, leaving the sisters powerless to stop it. The perfect potion of suspense-filled adventure, crafty humor and dynamic heroines casts a spell that brings you 22 episodes of pure viewing magic. Cast and characters Main cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (Does not appear in "Coyote Piper", "We All Scream for Ice Cream", "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Wrestling with Demons", "Pre-Witched" and "Sin Francisco") *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (Does not appear in "Magic Hour", "Once Upon a Time", "Primrose Empath", "Power Outage", "Sleuthing with the Enemy", "Coyote Piper", "We All Scream for Ice Cream", "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Bride and Gloom", "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed", "Death Takes a Halliwell", "Pre-Witched", "The Demon Who Came in From the Cold" "Exit Strategy" and "Look Who's Barking") Recurring cast *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *James Read as Victor Bennett *Simon Templeman as The Angel of Death Notes and Trivia * The opening credits feature new clips for the three main lead actresses. Brian Krause and Dorian Gregory's clips remain the same and have switched places. Julian McMahon is added as he joins the main cast in the season premiere as assistant D.A. Cole Turner. * This is the last season where the sister's powers are displayed before their name clips in the opening credits. * Prue is the only character who displays two powers in the opening credits. * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the fifteenth of November 2005 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in September or October. It was released in April and May (as two parts) in Japan. As with previous seasons, it doesn't include any bonus features. * The DVD box-set for regions 2 & 4 is different than the box-set for region 1. While the colors of the box-sets are the same (although the color is lighter in region 1), the pictures are not. Region 2 features different pictures of the three leads, their clothing photoshopped to be black. The pictures used on the front of region 1's sets are on the back of region 2's and vice versa; so technically both sets use the same pictures, just in different places. * The region 2 box-set spoils the fact one of the sisters (Prue) dies and that they have a half-sister. * Shannen Doherty directed two episodes in this season; "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed" and "All Hell Breaks Loose". * This is Shannen Doherty's last season as Prue Halliwell. * This is the first season to feature James Read as the father of The Charmed Ones; Victor Bennett. Read was cast after the network found Anthony Denison (who originally played the part of the sisters' father) to be more of a love interest for Doherty's character, Prue. * There were no promotional pictures made for this season. Instead, the pictures for season 2 were used. * By the end of this season, all three sisters possess two powers. Phoebe gains Levitation in The Honeymoon's Over, Piper gains Molecular Combustion in ''Exit Strategy ''while Prue does not gain a new power, instead develops hand-to-hand fighting skills to go in hand with her magical powers. * The main three actresses, Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, and Alyssa Milano, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. The rest of the male leads did not. * Shannen Doherty and Holly Marie Combs have stated during a panel at the 2013 Oz Comic-Con in Melbourne that they both consider season 3 to be the best season of the show. * The Source of All Evil is more involved with the plot in this season than in the first two seasons Episode list External links * * * Category:Seasons Season 3 Season 3